The molecular basis of nervous system function is becoming increasingly amenable to experimental investigation and new insights and experimental tools derived from such studies promise to have a major impact in the future on studies of the higher integrative functions and disease states of the nervous system. This proposal requests support for an integrated, multidisciplinary program of pre-doctoral and post-doctoral research training in molecular neurobiology focusing on mechanisms of signal transduction and cellular regulation in the nervous system. Fourteen faculty members in the Departments of Pharmacology, Physiology & Biophysics, Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences, and Biochemistry at the University of Washington School of Medicine with extensive experience and strong research training records in neurobiology will collaborate in this program. Pre-doctoral students will be recruited from a national pool of applicants and will receive their academic and research training through the newly established interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Neurobiology. Post-doctoral students will be recruited from a national pool of applicants and will have the opportunity to carry out research projects in any of the participating laboratories or to initiate collaborative research projects among multiple laboratories. The training program for post-doctoral fellows will be strongly research-oriented, but will be supplemented by academic course work where appropriate and by seminar and discussion sessions. The participating faculty are located in close proximity in the Health Science Center of the University of Washington School of Medicine. They interact in training of graduate students through the interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Neurobiology and in research through extensive collaboration among multiple laboratories. The group includes both junior and senior faculty, all of whom have active research programs contributing to a lively, intellectually stimulating environment. The training program will integrate the substantial expertise of this group of faculty in a coordinated pre-doctoral and post-doctoral training effort.